April Fools
by STORM
Summary: sally and wufei driving eachother nuts, icepacks, computers and chaos follows. WCxSP
1. Default Chapter

**************************************************************************************************************  
Monday, March, 31st, A.C. 200, 11:47 pm  
  
They had it all planned out. A group of Preventers crowded by one computer, (you know who they are, even a certian vice forgein minister was there, well... Wufei isn't there, thats where the fun starts.) Sally quickly saved everthing on a few discs and then deleted the entire hard drive.  
  
"And so it begins." she said  
**************************************************************************************************************  
Tuesday, April, 1st, A.C. 200, 12:23 am  
  
After the eventful night before Sally had returned to the apartment she shared, only to find her roommate asleep on the couch.  
  
'He sure won't be happy tomorrow morning.' she grinned as the thought crossed her mind 'Then again is he ever happy? Well.... yeah when he is threatening to cut Duo's braid off and Duo's running for his life. Yep, he's happy then.'  
  
She quietly went to her room, changed and went to sleep. You see since they were partners they (well..after many arguments, stuff being thrown and all that) decided to be roommates, (no... not that kind of roommates, they have their own rooms) on 2 Preventers saleries they actully found a good apartment close to work.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
Tuesday, April, 1, A.C. 200, 5:21 am  
  
'Of all the injustice.' he thought to himself 'She just has to play that damn radio, dosen't she?'  
  
"Onna! it's 5:23 in the morning, why the radio."  
  
"Sally, my name is Sally, not onna, not women, not nameless female, Sally, can you say that? Huh, come on say it, it won't be the end of the world. Come on say it." she replyed rather annoyed.  
  
"You didn't ansewer the question onna, why the radio?"  
  
"Won't strangle partner....... won't kick partner is sensitive place..... won't kill partner.." she quietly mumbled, sometimes she just needed to remind herself, because it was so tempting sometimes, who is she kidding, most of the time. "Hurry up, get dressed, or we won't make it to work on time."  
  
Amazingly enough he listened for once, since he hated being late. On the way out, she handed him a travel mug of coffee and a piece of toast.  
  
"And you?" he said looking at her.   
  
"Wufei I was up at 4:00 am, I've had breakfast." came the reply. And nothing more was said between them, that is untill they reached the preventer's building.  
************************************************************************************************************** Tuesday, April, 1st, A.C. 200, 5:50 am  
  
"WUFEI, MY NAME IS SALLY, SALLY, CAN YOU SAY THAT?" even from the stairwell the screams between them could be heard.  
  
"ONNA" came the reply.  
  
A brief thud was heard and then Sally through the door smiling, composed and happy? Dou quickly leaned over trying to see past her, not seeing Wufei comeing up behind her right away, he began to worry about his friend.  
  
'Wonder what she did to hide the body' was his mused, the thought was ansewered when he saw Wufei coming up the stairs. 'Oh God can't belive where she kicked him, yikes that is gonna leave a mark' worried as he was for his friend , he couldn't help the big grin that came to his lips.  
  
(I'm not gonna go into details here, but let's put it this way, she forgot to remind herself.)  
  
"No fair onna, your such a weakling, baka onna."  
  
She spun around giving him her best impression of Heero's Death Glare and that for some reason, actully frightened him.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the nurse's station." he managed and then hurried off, or as fast as he could that is.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
Tuesday, April, 1st, A.C. 200, 8:04 am  
  
After rumerous hours spent with a pack of ice, Wufei headed to his office and new computer.(Which I might add he ordered 3 days before and got 2 days ago, and it was full already of work)  
He calmly sat down and turned it on, it started fine, he quickly went to find the 50,000 word long paper he was working on, only to find it was gone.  
  
"KISAMA MAXWELL, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER?"   
  
Duo teardropped 'Why me? Why always me?Why can't it be Trowa or Noin or even Heero, but no it is always me, gotta hid gotta run, gotta hid my braid.' He quickly ran for the stairwell only to find Mr. Justice himself there.  
  
"OF ALL THE INJUSTICE MAXWELL, YOU BAKA, DID YOU THINK YOU GET AWAY? DID YOU? YOUR GONNA HAVE A BRUSH CUT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU." The screams echoed the hallways of the building and Sally peaked around the corner to see Wufei trying to strangle Duo, or at least render him unconcious, one of the two.  
  
She sighed, picked up her courage and steped out of her office to greet the mess ahead of her.  
  
"Wufei stop it, I did it" she simply stated  
  
Several heads turned on the floor to watch the carnage before them some people started praying, others reached for earplugs, and even some cracked open the small bottles of alcohol hidden in their desks.  
  
"Stop protecting him onna we both know who is to blame here." Wufei still had his Death Grip on Duo.  
  
"Air....nice.....good....please....let....me...breath..please.. all.....her....fault." Duo was starting to turn blue.  
  
"Put him down now or i'll kick you again."  
  
Duo immedietly hit the ground, got up, ran as fast as he could and locked his office door. Trowa, Heero, Une, and Noin watched on astonishment.  
  
'No wonder he put him down I would too, if faced with the choice' thought Heero.  
  
"Out, now onna, we need to talk." Wufei stated calmly  
  
"Fine." came the blunt reply.  
************************************************************************************************************** 


	2. you think you will win?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thursday, April, 1st, A.C. 200, 8:10 am  
  
Several Preventers watched the carnage from the doorways to their offices, others just went about their work. Most were doing the first thing. The partners picked up their jackets and headed for the door.  
  
"And I thought fight with Hilde were intense but I guess i'm wrong, if we leave them alone they will kill eachother but if we stop them they would probably kill us and then eachother." Duo said as he stole a look at the retreating figures.  
  
"You think they would get along by now, they have been working together for 4 years now, haven't they?" asked Noin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wanted to talk with me?" asked Sally   
  
"Yes"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"We have to stop this onna."  
  
"It's Sally, and stop what?"  
  
"These silly pranks."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"No you did."  
  
"No you did. You started this when you stole my diary, and threatened to read it to all the Prevrenters but you couldn't open the lock."  
  
"I only did that because of the newspaper incident."  
  
"I can't remember that"  
  
"Well I can."  
  
"Then what did I do?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Well? What did I do that was so awful?"  
  
"......."  
  
"You can't remember, can you?"  
  
"........."  
  
Sally started laughing and stopped walking for a moment. Wufei just gave her a 'are you insane? You baka onna' look.  
  
"May I ask what is so funny?"  
  
"We've been pulling pranks on eachother and neither one of us actually knows why we are doing this. We been trying to out do eachother this whole time for no reason at all."  
  
"Just don't touch my computer onna. Did you make backup files?"  
  
"SALLY, and yes i made backup files.Now your the baka, you actually think I would delete absolutly everthing on a computer and not make back ups first? Wufei you would kill me if I hadn't."  
  
"Can I have them back?" he asked. He was very impatient now  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no. All depends on you Wufei."  
  
"What do you mean?" He was nervous now but didn't show it.  
  
"Your gonna have to earn it back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thursday, April, 1st, 200 A.C., 1:37 pm  
  
"They've been gone for over 5 hours now. I'm calling their apartment." said Noin   
  
"Don't worry Noin, give Sally some more time to hide the body." smirked Duo  
  
"Duo!" Hilde gave a good tug on his waist length braid.  
  
"Ow, babe what did ya do that for?"  
  
"Because it was easy" then she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "and you look so cute when your mad."  
  
"So....... what do you think they are talking about now?"  
asked Noin  
  
"The better question is what do you think they are thinking about, knowing Wufei he plotting ways to get revenge on Sally and how he's gonna get the backup files back without Sally embaressing him. Sally is thinking how she is gonna hid the files and how to embaress him in front of everyone." said Heero   
  
"Oh my god it speaks. Call the press I think that is the most he said. Ever." Dou said  
  
Heero just gave him his 'Death glare'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday, April, 2nd, 200 A.C., 7:00 am  
  
Sally dreaded today, it was her and Wufei's day off. Sally quickly hopped into the shower, trying to wash away the worries that plagued her.  
  
'What am I gonna do, 24 hours in the same apartment as him, 1 car, 2 people, this is bad. Very bad. Maybe I'll go and see a movie today or head to the bookstore. Yeah, I could call a cab before he wakes up, and leave a note. Yeah I'll do that.'  
  
What she didn't know was he was already up and waiting for the right moment to put his plan to work. He snuck into the bathroom and quickly snatched Sally's clothes and the towel's, and quickly left without saying a word.  
  
When her shower was over she reached for a towel and found nothing, no towel, no clothes, no nothing.  
  
"WUFEI, WHY THIS HUH? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SINK TO THIS LEVEL?"  
  
"Simple you give me the backup files and I give you the towel and your clothes,ok?"  
  
"No not ok, You give me the clothes, and I get go get the disks simple, ok?"  
  
"No, now tell me where the disks are and I'll give your clothes."  
  
"Fine, go to the kitchen and look in the flour jar, it's in there somewhere in a plastic ziplock bag ok? Now my clothes."  
  
"Give me 1 minute."  
  
he quickly went down the hallway and made a left, entered their kitchen, and opened the cupbord.   
  
'Looking for the flour jar. Found it. Opened it. Looking. Found. I win.' he smiled.  
  
He hurried down the hallway and stopped at the bathroom door.  
  
"Thank you, onna, for your cooperation that is."  
  
"Fine, just give me my clothes."  
  
"OK here they are and the towel."  
  
Sally quickly snatched them before Wufei saw anything, wrapped the towel around herself, and lunged for the disc. She caught it and landed on top of him. Needless to say he was surprised, but recover and retaliated grabbing the disc from her and pinning her to the ground. He smiled and said:  
  
"Baka onna you think you can win at this?"  
  
"Yes and I will."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The new guy

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, never will, (unless I win the lotto....hahaha who am I kidding it is more likely to be hit by lightning 4 times than win the lotto..... true fact) the story is mine, any original characters are mine though (if they even get into this story).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Friday, April, 2, 200 A.C. 7:30 am  
  
"Yes and I will."  
  
"Sure of yourself?"  
  
"Yes" she said as she flipped him over and grabbed the disk. "And I have." She quickly hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. Just then a sound like no other was heard throughout the apartment. It was the one Wufei hated the most. It was Duo.  
  
"Hey, where is everyone? Sally! Wu-man! Where are you?"  
  
"DUO, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE? THE DOOR WAS LOCKED."  
  
"It is called a key, and Wu-man why are you soaked?"  
  
Just then Sally came out of the bathroom, compleatly dressed, wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and an army green tank top, her hair was still wet though. A gleam came to Duo's eyes, and a smile spread to his lips.   
  
"I just you two must be busy people so I'm gonna leave now, OK?" He backed away and headed to the door, locking it behind him.  
  
"Onna, how the hell did Duo get a key to our apartment?" Wufei gave her the 'you better tell me now look'  
  
She just returned it with a 'why should I?'  
  
"I gave a copy to Hilde when we moved here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just in case we get locked out, so their is a person who can give us the key to get back in."  
  
"But why Hilde?"  
  
"She and Duo are closer to us."  
  
"Baka onna giving a key to a Maxwell, what the hell was she thinking?" He quietly mumbled to himself.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. By the way where is that disk?"  
  
"In my pocket."  
  
"Damn you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Friday, April, 2, 200 A.C. 9:00 am  
  
After another argument with Wufei over yougurt, she had left for the bookstore. She took the bus.  
  
After the argument, and Sally leaving, Wufei decided to head outside too. He headed to his room and glanced at a wetspot on the carpet where Sally's wet hair was. He smiled softly and thought about what he would do to get her back.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Sally had just seltted down in a big comfy chair at the coffee shop/bookstore and began to read the romance novel when someone bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Said the voice.   
  
Sally looked up to see a young man about her age with perfect skin, blue eyes and black hair.  
  
'Now where have you been all my life?' She thought.  
  
Little did she know that the guy was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Hi I'm Lance Silver, what is your name?"  
  
"Sally Po"  
  
"Pleased to meet ya."  
  
"Same here"  
  
"You wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"Sure, just let me put my book back"  
  
"Your not gonna buy it?"  
  
"Nah, romance books just aren't my thing"  
  
"Me neither"  
  
After they both put their books back they left the bookstore in search of a place to eat (let's just say the coffee shop/bookstore sold only coffee and cookies.)  
  
"I've heard here is a good place to eat" said Sally   
As she pointed to a little resteraunt across the street.  
  
"Leo's. I've never heard of it, but i'm willing to try, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Of course."  
*******************************************************  
A/N hehehe aren't I bad? im seriously considering doing a second story to this like what would happen if sally didn't meet Lance (like a Sliding doors type of thing) if you want that tell me by reviewing, ok? Buh bye   
-STORM  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. the shot

Legal disclamber : I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters, however I own this story and any origional characters in it. This is non profit and is purely for fun.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Friday, April, 2, 200 A.C. 10:00 am  
  
Wufei left the apartment in search of something to do. He came across a little bookstore/coffee shop and decided to peak inside. He went passed some bookcases and spotted Sally. His immediat instint was to turn around and walk away but when he saw a guy bump ino her he decided to stick around and watch the carnage. For some reason he didn't see carnage, insted he saw them talking, Sally getting up and putting her book back and heading for the door with the guy. Wufei hid behind a bookcase and watched the retreating figures. For some reason he felt hurt.  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
Friday, April, 2, 200 A.C. 10:30 am  
  
"Looks almost empty" Lance said as they entered the little restreraunt.  
  
The resteraunt had milk chocolate colored tile, overhanging lights with red stained glass shades, the walls were the color of chestnuts there was a divider between the non-smokeing section and it was stained glass. The pattern of the sun on the divider was multicolored, the sun's face was lemon yellow, every second ray was tinyer than the first and was colored cranberry while the first one was gold. The sun's iris's are utlramarine.And the sun's mouth was colored ruby.   
  
Sally smiled 'I can still tell every diffrent shade from another.'  
  
"Smoking or non?" The thin bottle blonde waitress asked.  
  
"Smoking" sain Lance, before Sally could utter a word.  
  
'OK' she thought 'everyone has a vice.'  
  
The waitress lead them to a table behind the divider, the room really was no diffrent than the first one, except this one had a cloud of smoke hanging in the air.  
  
"So...... What do you do" she asked.  
  
"That does not matter, what matters is what is that I know who and what you are, and you are going to be a quiet good girl, and get up out of the chair walk quietly to the door with me, or I will blow your brains out, everyone in this resteraunt and your partners. Though it might not be me doing it, my collegues will have that pleasure."  
  
  
Sally quietly thought about it, for some reason Wufei face kept popping up in her mind. She slowly got up and headed for the door Lance following close behind.   
  
"Why" she asked as they exited the resteraunt.  
  
"Simple. We capture or kill one person from every partnership. They are separated from their partners and then we send them a proof of life and then demand the 'ransom.'"  
  
"Ransom?"  
  
"Shutdown the Preventers. They would fear for the lives of the kidnapped people. We would send one proof of life every day. If they disagree the person is let's say eleminated till they agree."  
  
"Your gonna kill a lot of people you know that don't you"  
  
"If it comes down to that we will"  
  
"Do you also know that you are a stupid person." She said as she kicked him in the face breaking his nose in several places, and then running as fast as she could in the other direction. Even though he was stupid, and had a broken nose he was a wonderful shot. Sally realized this too late as she felt the bullet rip through her back and came out her front. Sally collapsed on the pavement. But before she blacked out she heard another shot.  
*---------------------------------------------*  
sorry 4 shooting sally, but i had to add a little excitement to this story. anyways sorry this took so long ( my internet was down) and chapter 5 will be up soon (i still want to here a response on the sliding doors thing i might do to this story)  
  
-STORM  
  



	5. Furnace Room Lullaby

Legal disclaimer: do you think I own gundam wing? And the song Furnace room lullaby is owned by Neko Case and Her Boyfriends.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Saturday, April, 3, 200 A.C. 11:00 am  
  
Sally softly moaned and opened her eyes slightly, only to be greeted by harsh hospital lights. She closed her eyes again and then opened them slowly. First she saw ceiling, then she saw Wufei. For once he did not have the almost permanent scowl on his face, but that was only for an instant. His face turn cold and he started to scold for her actions. She defended herself by saying it was the only option.  
  
"It was careless."  
  
"I know but it was that or be captured."  
  
"It was still careless."  
  
"What would have you done? Let them capture you? Would you Wufei?"  
  
".........."  
  
"Don't scold me Wufei if you would have done the same thing." Sally looked liked she wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself.  
  
"You could have gotten killed."  
  
"But I didn't"  
  
"You could have"  
  
"I didn't"  
  
".................."  
  
"Wufei I didn't, OK?"  
  
"......................................"   
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Wufei just closed his eyes and slowly walked away. Not even saying good bye. Sally waited some time before letting the tears flow.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Saturday, April, 3, 200 A.C., 11:30 am  
  
Wufei climbed into the car Sally and him shared. He started it and turned on the radio (which is kinda strange for him). A sad song came on, it was called Furnace Room Lullaby.   
**Oh light all I hear   
all I hear is your heart  
how come, how come**  
  
Wufei had been the second shot.   
  
** I twisted you over  
and under to take you**  
  
He had followed them to the restaurant and hid in the shadows.  
  
**the clothes went so wild   
as they swallowed the rest**  
  
He had been the one to follow them outside and overheard the plan.  
  
**I twisted you under and  
under to break you  
I just couldn't breath  
with throat on my chest**  
  
And he had shot the man when he shot Sally.  
  
**Ohh light all I hear   
all I hear is your heart  
how come how come**  
  
The scene was still fresh in his mind. A dark puddle of blood had surrounded her and she had become unconscious. Later in the hospital her skin was whiter than the hospital sheets.  
  
**So far under the bed   
into the beams you've gone   
I've gone   
you've gone**  
  
Nearly losing her had scared him. Made him feel weak.  
  
**I'm wrapped in the depths   
of the deeds that have made me   
I can't bring a sound from my head   
though I try**  
  
He hated to be harsh with her but.............  
  
**I can't seem find my way up from the basement  
a demon holds my place on the earth till I die**  
  
He didn't know why he was so harsh with her...........  
  
**Ohh light all I hear   
all I hear is your heart  
how come how come**  
  
  
**So far under the bed   
into the beams you've gone   
I've gone   
you've gone**  
  
**Ohh light all I hear   
all I hear  
is your heart**  
  
The song ended and the announcer came on. He was chatting about some band........... Wufei wasn't paying attention to him, he was thinking about Sally.  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
hehehe did you really think I'd kill off Sally? she is one of my favorite characters. anyways i'm working on the sliding doors part (soon I promise) I accept flames, suggestions, and love reviews. So if you read review. And if you would like to post your story on my webpage (it's not up yet) just contact me. my e-mail is pheonix91@excite.com  
  
-STORM 


	6. guess

legal disclamber: I do not own gundam wing, never have never will. The song Furnace room lullaby is owned by Neko Case and her boyfriends.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Saturday, April, 3, 200 A.C. 11:30 am  
  
Sally watched him go. The tears she hads been able to hold back threatened to spill as she watched him go. She waited for what seemed like hours but was only minutes to spill them. She cried softly as not to let anyone hear her. She was alone.  
  
Trying to calm herself she turned on the radio and breifly heard the announcer and then a song, she didn't quite catch the name but the music softly played.   
  
**Oh light all i hear   
all i hear is your heart  
how come, how come**  
  
She felt so alone all of a sudden.................  
  
** I twisted you over  
and under to take you**  
  
**the clothes went so wild   
as they swolowed the rest**  
  
**i twisted you under and  
under to break you  
i just couldn't breath  
with thruot on my chest**  
  
Sally light breathing proved she was almost asleep........  
  
**Ohh light all i hear   
all i hear is your heart  
how come how come**  
  
She hated argueing with him but........  
  
**So far under the bed   
into the beams you've gone   
I've gone   
you've gone**  
  
**i'm wrapped in the dephs   
of the deeds that have made me   
i can't bring a souund from my head   
though i try**  
  
**I can't seem find my way up from the basement  
a demon holds my place on the earth till i die**  
  
**Ohh light all i hear   
all i hear is your heart  
how come how come**  
  
**So far under the bed   
into the beams you've gone   
I've gone   
you've gone**  
  
**Ohh light all i hear   
all i hear  
is your heart**  
  
By the end of the song Sally had dozed off, tiny crystal-like tears in the corners of her eyes.  
********************************************************  
Monday, April, 5, 200 A.C. 10:05 am  
  
Wufei couldn't face her. So he put off seeing her untill she needed a ride home. Her doctor said she couldn't drive home untill everything wears off. So here he was, outside the hospital, waiting for her. When he saw her they thought the same thing.  
  
'Living togeather is gonna be hell.'  
  
Sally silently climbed into the car. They said nothing to eachother all the way home.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Monday, April, 5, 200 A.C. 10:30 am  
  
When they got home Wufei finally spoke.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
Sally looked at him as if he had just stabbed her in the heart.  
  
"Guess."  
********************************************************  
sorry this took so long (my bad) anyways never mind about the website ( I've got to learn some serious html) (some 1 teach me please!!) Working on sliding doors and another fic will come soon. but you must review  
  
-STORM 


	7. the flashback and defeat

I'M SOOOOOOOOOO sorry i delayed this, (yes it my fault) (well.... i have an excuse) net went down, went to grandma's house (no computer) school, reports, speech, (i a busy person)(i gotta give the speech tomorrow)   
Legal disclamber: i don't own gundam wing, wish i did but i don't.  
********************************************************  
  
"Guess."  
  
"How the hell am i sopossed to know?"  
  
"It's your fault."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Guess"  
  
"SALLY!!!! I DON'T KNOW, OK? JUST TELL ME."  
  
"If you don't know then it's not worth telling you."  
  
"INSANE ONNA, JUST TELL ME!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!! IT'S THE 'ONNA" THIS 'NAMELESS FEMALE' THAT. Wufei I can't take it anymore. It's gotta stop or one of us goes."  
  
"Your serious?"  
  
Wufei realized then how tired she looked, so worn out...........  
  
'It's becase of me? So....... It's because of me........'  
  
'He only realized now? God....... why does he look so sad now? Is it because he cares? No. He doesen't. He never did.......'  
  
  
"Then their is only one thing to be done. We both need space form eachother. No better time like the present."  
  
Wufei sighed and got out of the car. Sally watched him leave and questioned herself once again. Only giving herself the same ansewers. She got out of the car, went upstairs and into their apartment. As she walked down the hall she spotted the picture frame on top of the side table they had. It was taken at the company picnic. Sally never knew how she dragged Wufei their but she did. Somehow.  
************************flashback***********************  
"Come on it will be fun. Their will be games and contests, paint ball and-"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Come on Wufei. Tell me are you gonna pass up on the chance of splattering Duo with paint? Huh? Oh come on it's gonna be fun."  
  
"Fine (baka onna)"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing"  
****************endflashback****************************  
A/N yeah yeah this was short no biggie i will do better read and review please (now remember i asked nicely) 


	8. memories

Legal disclamber : i never owned them never will. the story is mine though.  
********************************************************  
Wufei mind started to wander as he packed his stuff. He felt betrayed. This was his partner. They had been through thick and thin, and now she didn't want to see his face. He didn't understand it at all................ He sighed and continued to pack. He hadn't seen Sally since their fight in the car. But he knew she was in the apartment. He could always sense her. But now he had to leave.........  
  
All this while Sally had stayed in the living room..... Just stareing at the photo. She remembered how much Wufei had argued with her about takeing a photo. In the end Sally had won.It was taken right after the paintball match. They were both splattered with blue, red and electric green paint. In he backround Duo had snuck in without them noticeing. He didn't have a speck of paint on him.  
  
Sally chuckled softly as tears came to her eyes. It had beeen so long since that picnic. She missed those times.   
  
'Stop crying........ it won't do any good.' she thought.  
  
Sally dryed her tears and set her mind back to the moment she was in. Out of anger she had asked Wufei to leave. Realizeation hit her. She got up and slowly approached his room. He was packing. It was plain to see, it wouldn't take him long to pack. Sally approached him slowly.  
  
"What do you want onna?"   
  
She frowned softly. He always had a sixth sense about where she was and when.  
  
"I just wanted to know where your going to go to. thats all"  
  
"Oh. I've got a friend that ows me a favor. He lives close to Bell Park."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Curious, thats all."  
  
"Do you really want me to leave?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you want to leave?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
Wufei turned around and looked at Sally. She had her head downcast and her eyes were so sad. For some reason Wufei felt hurt. Then all at once it hit him like a brick.  
  
'I love her.'  
********************************************************  
A/N : ahh isn't that sweet? i think it was ^_^ And after much trial and erroe i got the slideing doors fic up. It is titled April Fools (what if...) Me so proud of it. But befor you read it you must go back to and read chapter 1 and two of April Fools. ^_^ buh bye for now  
  
p.s. Pleas visit and contribute to my backroundless site ^_^  
  
  



End file.
